cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Christensen
'Jimmy Christensen '''s an insecure child with a propensity to cry. He wishes to become famous, and is most often seen spending most of his time with Sarah. Jimmy is accident-prone (usually seen sporting many bandages and band-aids), and is the weakest child in the Cul-de-Sac (as evidenced in ''"Cry Ed," when his foot broke after a clothes-peg bounced onto it). Though Jimmy has a cowardly and delicate personality, he wishes to be strong and muscular. He can be crafty when motivated, and twice formulated scams that were very successful - even getting back at the Eds with one particularly cunning scheme. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. Jimmy shows excellent cooking skills in some episodes, using his "Easy-Bake"-style oven to make soufflés and, on one occasion, cookies that were shaped like sailors. Biography Jimmy was first seen usually hanging around Sarah Hill as both self-proclaimed best friends for life. However, Jimmy has recently stood up against Sarah and no longer wishes to be her friend due to the abuse that she puts him through just so they can both get what they want. His teeth were broken thanks to the Eds and with his father being a dentist, he was given a retainer to fix his face, giving him the nickname "Saturn Face" from Jo Elliot. Jimmy is often seen with the other Howling Wolves as their friend now, and they are often trying to teach him how to defend himself, Eddy for example, teaches him martial arts. Jimmy also currently has a crush on Molly Hale from The Spell of the Unknown, and she seems to return these feelings, even by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Trivia *It is said that Jimmy's father forces him to practice hockey. **However, Jimmy may have lied about this as he was in need of a quick reason to be in possession of a hockey stick in "If It Smells Like an Ed." *In "Boys Will Be Eds," Jimmy admits that he can play the xylophone. *Kevin calls him "Fluffy," referencing his hairstyle. *In "Hand Me Down Ed," it was discovered that his opposite personality is a musclebound, macho tough guy, the same personality that he assumed after being hypnotized in "Look Into My Eds." *In a baked goods scam from at least a year prior, Jimmy ruined his teeth by biting into a fake cream horn which was actually a bowling pin. It can be assumed that Jimmy ruined his teeth permanently. *According to "Who, What, Where, Ed," Jimmy likes plums and clams, since he was going to trade a giant teddy bear and paint for those two items. *He apparently wears loafers, as stated in "[http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Key_To_My_Ed Key To My Ed]". *Jimmy, Rolf and Sarah each have a purple tongue. *Jimmy is a member of the Urban Rangers. *Jimmy's hair is exactly the same color as his skin. *Jimmy admits what he did on Friendship Day to Nazz von Bartonschmeer in Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Island. *His last name comes from his voice actor, Keenan Christensen. Category:Canon Characters Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Sons Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Former Villains